Happily Ever After
by lioncalledgalleon
Summary: So in Sam gladiator's version, Yuki dies. But what if Sam...well you get it


**Ok, now I'm annoyed. I accidentally deleted my story and I'm rewriting enjoy the story! And... expect a bad ending.**

 **After lunch...**

 **''** Welp, its gym. Hopefully something interesting.'' Sam said.

''I'm so full, I ate 5 Toritoes with the packaging and Mountain Dews...''Taurtis groaned.

''I'm so thin, you took all my Doritoes and my Mountain Dews. Now I have no energy'' Sam said angrily.

''I see how you are so fat, and why Sam is fit.''Grian chuckled.

''Good thing or bad thing?" Sam asked.

''Lets remain with being a good th-''Grian was interrupted

''I remember that you always skip 3 meals per day to get fit..look how fit Taurtis is! A masterpiece!" Stanley said.

''Not now Dad''Sam said''But I hope to get some parkour, i have a surprise for the three of you.''

''You not going to push us off, are you?''Brian asked, hoping for a no.

''Pfft... why would I do that? You guys are my best friends!" Sam said sarcastically

Everytime Grian hears sarcastic lines from Sam, he remembers the time Sam forced him to be Taurtis.

''Its in times like these where I hate you''Grian told Sam

 **In the Gym**

 **''** Alright, maggots, today we are doing treasure hunting!''Rowan said.

''It will improve your eyesight, and common sense and more stuff!''

''Wow''Yuki said.

''Alright, dissemble maggots!''Rowan shouted.

 **During the hunt.**..

''Hey Sam I found something!''Yuki squealed.

''Uhh yes what did you-AHHH!''Sam screamed.

''Haha!''Yuki laughed

''Please never scare me like that again!''Sam begged.

''Kekeke...ok...''Yuki giggled.

 _ **End of the hunt...**_

 ** _''_** Alright I think we got everything..Thanks Yuki''Sam said.

[Blush]''Umm..I hate to say this...but I took everything from each chest.''

''What...''Sam face turn blue.

''Sam why did you take everything?Come here!''The whole class started to chase Sam.

''Please spare me!'' Sam begged.

 **End of school..**

 **''** Boring...so boring.''Taurtis groaned

''What a nice day today.''Brian said happily

''Good for you guys.''Sam said.

''Sam...can we get Doritoes and Mountain hungry!''Yuki groaned.

'' Keep eating like that, and you'll only be growing sideways''Grian laughed.

'' Dad!''Yuki said.[BTW, Grian was pretending to be Yuki's dad.]

'' The Mountain Dews should be in the chest right?''Sam asked.

'' Yup. A full load of Mountain Dew. A collection? " Grian replied.

'' Maybe.I remember Sam eating a full bottle of mountain dew.''Stanley said.

'' Great answer Grian!'' Taurtis said ''Maybe I can drink one of them...''

'' Grian...? But I thought-'' Yuki was interrupted.

'' No no is uhh.. your father! Yup! He survived and come to spend time with you! ''

 **Just then...**

 **''** Lalalalalalala! Mr Paul Blart is on the scene.'' Paul interrupted. '' I heard your little conversation...and its false! The amazing story is we went in and trapped your father and shot him 4 times in the chest! He was like ''Please... I have a daughter. I will vote for you every time! '' Then we amazingly finished him off.. ''

'' What?''Yuki said while she pulled out a knife.

'' No no no he was just goofing and gafing. Your father is fine! He's right here! Ok... what is a question only your father would know?''Sam asked.

'' What is my favorite snack? '' Yuki asked.

'' Uhh...Pringles? " Grian replied.

'' NO ITS DORITOES! '' Yuki shouted.

'' THE JIG IS UP! RUN! '' Sam shouted while running followed by the rest and Yuki.

'' The theater! Hurry! '' Sam shouted.

One hour later...

'' Ohh Sam...where are you...'' Yuki said with a giggle

'' I'm going outside.'' Taurtis said.

'' No get back!'' Sam pulled Taurtis back into the video room.

'' Ahhh there you are Paul. Any last words? '' Yuki asked.

'' How about a joke? Knock Knock? '' Paul joked.

'' Who's there? '' Yuki replied.

'' Not your father. '' Paul said.

'' ... ''

'' AHHHHH! '' Paul screamed.

'' No one else here.'' Yuki leaves.

'' L-Lets check...'' They all enter the dressing room.

'' Oh my...'' Taurtis jumped.

'' Sam what kind of school is this? I'm out! '' Stanley ran out.

'' I can understand why.'' Sam thought

'' Lets just go ask someone for help... '' Grian suggested. '' Rowan? ''

'' Rowan. '' They all said.

 **After cleaning up the head and the blood...**.

'' Where should we go look for him? '' Sam asked.

'' He usually goes to the Store right? Always there... '' Taurtis replied.


End file.
